User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Frankie Richards (World's Beyond)
|-| Frankie (Baby)= |-| Frankie (Child)= |-| Frankie (Child;Alternate)= |-| Frankie (Pre-Teen)= |-| Frankie (Young Teen;Fabulous Four Costume) = |-| Frankie (Young Teen;Custom Hero Costume) = |-| Frankie (Psi-Lord) = |-| Frankie (Adult) = |-| Frankie (Avatar) = |-| Frankie (MALICE) = |-| Frankie (Omni-Girl) = 'Summary' Frankie Richards , also known as The Beyond Supreme Class Mutant , is a World's Beyond Variant of Marvel's Franklin Richards and one of the Main Characters of World's Beyond 2 . She is the daughter of the Fabulous Four, a group of Superheroes unrivaled and unparalled throughout World's Beyond & World's Beyond 2 , and have saved everyone and was shown to be capable of holding her own. However, she was stated many times to hold power above everyone in the verse, even the God of World's Beyond. Due to this, A aspect of God personally came to Marcus Richards and told him to build a place for the child to stay and not be able to access her newfound powers without worrying about the danger of everyone in the world at large . Hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is > Berkeley Cardinal as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. A Hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is a number that is > Berkeley Cardinals as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. It's a fan-made cardinal created by the Scientists of World's Beyond... And has been used throughout it's origins. To compare, , with this list being a example of the magnitude of such numbers , notice how even Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is less than irrelevant in this scale. Backstory 'Pre-Reiteration' WIP 'Post-Reiteration' WIP 'Appearance' Very contrary to her extremely timid nature, she is just as much as model material appearance wise, as much so, if not more than her mother actually is . Frankie is a young caucasian teenage girl who is around 5 feet, 5 inches tall (65 inches) . Her irises are pearly white, and the pupils themselves are sky blue normally. However, they have been known to change to the following colors: (Emerald Green, Purple , Red, and even Rainbow at times) Teen Frankie is described as a slender, slightly curvaceous young woman who has yet to fully hit adulthood . She is stated at several times to resemble that of a Super-Model, like her mother . Her body has B to C-sized breast, a good deal bigger than average (but not by a lot) feminine hips, and generally an hourglass , curvy figure. However, this is usually hidden under gears of clothing, or oversized teeshirt and blue jeans. 'Personality' 'Regular' Frankie is described as a gentle soul who accepts all into her arms in a unbiased manner . It is rare for her to actually get a chance to be this way to people, since usually she doesn’t get a chance to do much with others (as she is locked into the Fabulous Tower due to overprotection and a attempt to keep her powers in-check). She is described as a gullible ball of innocence who blindly accepts everyone she meets, usually to the chagrin of those protecting her. Described as the “ Sweetheart “ and “ Diplomat “ of the Fabulous Four [ Other than her mother ] , and their Newest Member up to date (as she wasn't a offical member until her eighteenth birthday) . Easily is the strongest amongst them powerwise , but has the worst combative expertise out of all of them . Extremely Shy and self-conscious of herself , both emotionally and physically . Believes herself to be a burden to others whenever she is around . She also seems to have high degrees of depression, but alas hides them to avoid being noticed . Her emotional instability makes her the easiest out of the Fabulous Four to manipulate. It is how Dark Terror managed to manipulate her in the first place (basically think of a World's Beyond equivalent of Onslaught Saga). She wants to help others in anyway she can. This can include.. Some questionable tactics at times, as her naivety on social manners, despite her inherent intelligence, can put her in some questionable scenarios .She can be a bit timid about a lot of things , as she doesn’t have much experience with other people period due to the overprotective nature of her father. She does have an inferiority complex, despite the awesome powers at her disposal. Doesn’t like racial segregation whatsoever. This is due to her being a mutant . Due to this, she is more likely to hide the fact she is a mutant than reveal it to the world to mock her at what she cannot help being . Is pretty much a geek on pretty much everything and anything all thing considered. This is due to her father’s upbringing . She can also do pretty well against her father, being comparable , if not greater in intelligence. This doesn’t necessarily mean she can’t be tricked, as she is naive to a grand degree. 'Psi-Lord' Frankie as Psi-Lord is a lot more confident in her own capabilities . This is because this iteration of her , like the other majority of her split personalities, is completely aware of what their full abilities can be utilized for . This was shown at several moments in this alternate universe , including when she felt that she could defeat several enemies that her family couldn’t even on their best day , however left specifically for tactical reasons . She is not anywhere near as evil as she presents herself to be. She’s a bonafide hero, albeit at times acts more like an anti-hero than anything else. She can be quite sadistic, punishing those severely even though she knows very well she can oneshot him. 'Avatar' Avatar is essentially a transformation that has constantly appeared throughout the series. When she awakens, she wants to know 'who she is' . If she doesn't get a answer, the results can be rather explosive, such as destruction of a few cities. It usually occurs when she desires to be older, which normally ever happened as a toddler and pre-teen. 'MALICE' Malice is generally exactly what it is saying it is. It is the manifestation of a deep hatred of something, which is usually locked away . Sadistic, Cruel , and even a 'Dominatrix' like personality . The limits of what she'll do is currently unknown, but it seems like a awful idea to confront her directly. 'Powers and Stats' [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-B normally . Unknown ''' . At least '''1-A , potentially 0''' with '''Powers '''l Unknown'. At least '''1-A' , potentially 0''' with 'Powers ' '''Name: Frankie Richards Origin: Referenced in World's Beyond 1 as 'The Mutant Beyond the Creator & Omni-Creator' , Appeared offically in World's Beyond 2 '''as it's Main Protagonist '''Gender: Female Age: 8 months l 7-8 years l 16-18 years l 23 years Classification: Beyond Supreme Class Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Via her psychic powers... Can amp them up to any theoretical level, even to a Absolute to Almighty extent ) ,Reality Warping (Beyond ''Master Level Applications) ,Reality Dreaming ( Views all of World's Beyond in the same way that a dreamer does a dream world... Think of a combination Max from ''Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Minus from Minus '', and Azathoth from ''Chutlhu Mythos ) , Complete Arsenal ( Stated to have all possible powers in World's Beyond , comprehended and beyond comprehension ) , Conceptual Manipulation /Conceptual Lordship / Conceptual Transcendence / Meta-Concept Manipulation ( Was stated to have absolute control over all possible concepts ) , Psychopotence / Almighty Mind / Mentifery (Master Level for all of them;Albeit with some conscious awareness . Stated consistently to be on another level of Psychic Ability in comparison to the Medium compared to anyone else in-verse , even when constantly being heavily restricted , who was able to hold her own against the Aspects of the Creator of World's Beyond, and even the Limit Breaker True Dreamer of all Dreamers herself at times ) , Almighty Magic + Almighty Science Ascendancy ( Possesses a power beyond all applications of Science & Magic ) , Absolute Existence ( Has complete control over her existence ) , Alpha Reality ,Meta Miracle Manipulation ( Can allow anything to happen, from something as impossible as someone creating the Creator of World's Beyond , to a Zero-Dimensional Object defeating The Creator in battle, all in her heavily restricted state ) , Reader Embodiment ( Showed quite a few times, even in her constantly heavily restricted form, to view World's Beyond like a Reader does a Book ) , Potentiality Lordship ( Her powers were described as Limitless Potential that shapens itself endlessly within ) , Omnipathy ( Stated several times to have Mental Capabilities transcending the Creator God of World's Beyond , Fought the Creator God in a mental battle as a baby, and managed to win ) , Pataphysics Manipulation/Omni-Physics Manipulation ( Marcus Richards described her matter manipulation powers , as a baby , as 'Beyond Pataphysics Classification' , and can manipulate in ways Physics, Metaphysics, Theories , and Pataphysics cannot ever define or even be close to describe ) , Unimind ( Connected to all of World's Beyond ) , Meta Transcendence ( Her powers are constantly evolving past all possible limitations prior every plantack length ) , Perfection Embodiment ( While Frankle herself is anything but, her powers were described as 'the essence of the concept of Perfection' and 'beyond the concept of Perfection' ) , Fictional Transcendence / Fictional Lordship /Fictional Mimicry ( Is described by the Narrator of World's Beyond 2 as " The Control of all possible fictions in World's Beyond 2 , and was stated to be a parallel copy of Real-Life, including the wikias, fictional characters actually being real in that world, etc, and she is stronger than the Creator who controls it all . ) , Absolute Wish ( Whatever she wishes for consciously/ subconsciously, her powers make it so , no matter what it is ) ,Meta-Power Immunity ( If she wills it, no power, at least that has been defined within World's Beyond , can affect her. She subconsciously activated this while she was within Mary while she was pregnant, and the Creator of World's Beyond was helpless, the Narrator or the Author couldn't do anything until she stopped via unknown reasons ) , Omni-Embodiment / Omni-Empowerment ( Can use anything to become stronger w/o limitation. Her powers were described as embodying all things, even The Creator of World's Beyond ) , Almighty Absorbing Replicaiton ( Can absorb and replicate any power using her psychic powers. Was stated to have the power to absorb the Omni-Creator & Creator of World's Beyond ) Attack Potency: ' Average Human Level normally '(Is a regular , average teenage girl without powers). Unknown '''. At least '''Outerversal Level , potentially High Outerversal Level+ with Powers '''( Even as a mere baby , in a heavily restricted stated , where an infinite hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals amount of seals are placed on her every plantack time length by her own mind , is above everything in Worlds Beyond combined, as the combination of everything in the first iteration of World's Beyond which would make her insurmountably superior to the World's Beyond , Max Potential Dreamer of Dreamers Hierarchy . Even as a baby, in which her powers were ridiculously weaker than the wekaest seal she had on her body, God of World's Beyond Breaker Dreamer of Dreamers was absolutely terrified of her strength , and said the difference between her strength at the time, is the difference between itself and a Zero-Dimensional Object . The Author's Manifestation stated " She is the most powerful character I ever made without there ever being a equal " , when referring to Frankie's Embryo + Mary while she was pregnant , so Frankie's Embryo, whose leagues weaker than her baby self , is far stronger than '''The Limit Breaker Dreamer of Dreamers . The difference between the weakest seal and the seal after that, is the difference between the God of World's Beyond and a Zero-Dimensional Object, and the difference is infinitely multiplied endlessly without ceasing or limitations . When the Child was being born , the God of World's Beyond lost his own powers and existence itself , from the weakest to it's strongest was being warped simultaneously, and Mary Richards was stated, just by wielding an aspect of the embryo'sRichard's while in the Womb power [ which was infinitesimally weaker than when she was a baby ] , she was called God of All Creation and Creator of the Creator, titles that would imply she was ridiculously superior to everything else in-verse COMBINED, including Limit Breaker Dreamer of Dreamers . When the child had a temper tantrum in the tower, despite the tower supposedly weakening her powers to a lot, it reached and nearly destroyed The Creator of All Existence, only being calmed once Mary calmed her down . ) l Unknown ''' . At least '''Outerversal Level , potentially High Outerversal Level+ with Powers '( Even as a mere baby , in a heavily restricted stated , where an infinite hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals amount of seals are placed on her every plantack time length by her own mind , even when restricted endlessly without ceasing , is now described above Evil Zach [ who is above his original version as he is above something so miniscule is it impossible to quantify , and amped by the Alpha Sign, which is above Evil Zach as he is above mortals, and the Omega Sign is above the Alpha Sign as it is above Mortals] , and each seal is above the previous a infinite^'s of infinite hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals of times . Re-created all the iterations of World's Beyond to be that Evil Zach effortlessly destroyed. She was only defeated by Evil Zach due to lack of training as a child , in which once obtained she defeated him as a Pre-Teen of age 13. ) 'Speed: Human Level '''normally . '''Unknown '''with powers ( Created a realm that infinitely transcend it's Creator, Limit Breaker Dreamer of Dreamer's Full Manifestation . Created a Realm well beyond all the possible hierarchies of the first iteration of World's Beyond and was stated as capable of wandering the entire hierarchies of World's Beyond in a single moment. Far superior to the Planeswalkers, who can in a plantack time go through all of creation ) l 'Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown ' '''Striking Strength: Unknown l Unknown ' 'Stamina: Below Average Human Level normally . Much Higher with Amps and Reality warping l Unknown Range: Unknown ' l Unknown ' Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: At least ' Beyond Average' normally ( Stated to be a prodigy and can learn incredibly quickly.) , possibly''' Far Higher (Has the potential to rival her father: Marcus Richards. Created a device that even he couldn't even fathom). Unknown with 'Powers '( Temporarily became as smart as her father using her abilities, Marcus Richards, who state his intelligence dwarfed that of any character in the series shown prior, even Hitomi , who was borderline Nigh-Omniscient at times when restricting her knowledge . Marcus has also consistently outsmarted Hatoshi at many intervals throughout their many confrontations . Can amp her intelligence to rival and even surpass God of World's Beyond , who was stated to be Omniscient at several times in the series . Psi-Lord was able to fodderize Marcus in terms of natural intelligence, and even beings such as the Ethereal Brains who have a official IQ of "Infinity" , and seem to have evolved to become the abstract concepts of intelligence itself. ) l '''Unknown Weaknesses: Seemingly Emotional Stability , and a few other things, but it was revealed to be a way to keep her humanity without becoming a God. Both Avatar and Omni-Girl lose this weakness . Avatar desires tor remembrance of what is she again, and will do anything to make sure she ends up getting the information, and will not hesitate to go through extreme measures to do such. Note: * Frankie , as well as her other selves , can take off all her limiters (power and mental wise) willingly, but Frankie herself is afraid of what could potentially occur if she does, and most of the others don't desire to take off all the limiters. *Frankie was at least trained by the Fabulous Four, but she is very hesitant to confront anyone directly. * Both Psi-Lord and Malice have essentially Spectre's + Ghost Rider's combined personality if both were not limited by morals Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Key: Pre-Reiteration l Post-Reiteration Category:Blog posts